Line of sight
by heartbrokentears
Summary: How far would you go to save someone you love? To the ends of the Earth? My answer is yes. When your being is completely intertwined with this person you have no other choice. But a chasm seprates you two. How do you overcome this pain. DARK THEMES R&R
1. Prologue

**Inraptured**

**Prologue**

**Bella's (POV)**

How far would you go to save some one you love? Some one you can't imagine living without? Their every breath has you captive, you know they are a part of your being. This person skitters on the edge of your mind. And now, **you **are the only one that can save this person. It feels as if the world is ending- your world. All because this wonderful person has stolen the breath right from your lips with just a glance. What makes this connection so much sweeter is that this person is just as enamored with you as you are with them. But, the pain, the loss of their presences is heart wrenching. I can feel the dull ache as my broken heart slams against my chest. Our lives were not always intertwined so painfully. How can I go on knowing that my reason for air filling my lungs has vanshied. No trace what so ever. The feeling of knowing they are missing because of you, rams into my chest, as I'm left sputtering on the side of the high way for the air that has been taken from me.

I scream out in obvious pain. A shiver races through me as the chilled, midnight air brushes past me. My tattered clothes go with the wind. I callaspe at the edge of a wooded area. Sobs wrack my body. The only thing that I want so desperately, my only solice has been taken from me. The love of my life, his face so desolate as he is ripped from my arms. I want to be comforted, but there is no comfort for me. Why would there be? A monster like me deserves to suffer. No worse because I'm the most henious monster there ever was, is, and will be. I gave up too easily. I should have fought harder, longer. I could have given my life for that boy yet, I let him slip away like a loose sheet of paper, blowing in the wind. My used muscles ache with protest. Blood drips down my now bruised, dirt covered arms. The smell of stale blood is unpleasant, but not enough to make me move and look for help. The help I need. Dried blood between the apex of my thighs. The only place I know would be difficult to explain to anyone, who doesn't understand what I'm going through.

The volince of what happened only hours ago, is at the forefront of my mind. Tears slid down my face. Leaving a streaked path that has been cleared of dirt. My sobbing stops, for I no longer have the energy to contiune. The painful tears are now slient. The dark omen of what is to come is all I can focus on. The sky darkens, and it exhales fat rain drops into my little safe haven. My staine covered clothes are soaked in seconds. My body begins to shake, cold and wet. I can feel the temperature steadily decrease. I think into the future of my life. All I can see is what it would have been if this vile action had not been acted out on me. I don't want the sun to break over the horizon, but there is no possible way I can stop the ineviable. My new out look on the future is bleak at best. I can only hope for death to steal me away into the night. Death would be the best mercy ever given. My eyes slid close as I drify into a nightmare filled world. A world created by my subconious. I now know that I will not be able to escape today's events ever. Playing in the back of my head like a slid show on rerun. This day will follow me every where in my future.

Not that I will have much of a future after this day. All my days I can imagine will drone on into a nothingness that can not be undone. No matter how long I live, time will not ease the bruden of these wounds. Nor will the support I am sure to gain when every one learns what has happened to the poor defenseless daughter of Cheif Swan. **That** support won't matter because it will never be _**his**_ support. Tears flood my eyes once again as I come to terms with the reality of my situation. He will leave me again. Which on top of the pain I'm suffering now will be so much more worse. I can feel my soul shattering into millions of tiny pieces. No amount of duct tape can fix this problem. The sweet abase would relive my soul of this slow torure. Agony rips through my dismayed frame. Some one calls my name, but I am already to far gone to comprehend. I'm drifting in a sea so vast that I know I will never be found.

But maybe I know that I'm not the one that is suppose to save him. After all this time maybe he was sent to save me. That is a task, a task that will be nearly impossible. If he does win out, who will safe him? Because in the end the only thing we have is each other. My fate has to win out at some point, right? Or will my darkness always shine through. Always there in the line sight. Dark and brooding, taking over will his prefectness outshine everything, even my painful memories.

**Disclaimer: All of the following characters belong to Stepheine Meyer. NO copy right infrigment was intened. The plot line is mine though.**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***

**Hope you guys liked it and I will update next Wensday. Please review and tell me what you think. Critism is welcome. Also, so are suggestions. **


	2. Broken Conection

**Broken Conection**

**Day Two of the Search**

**Edward's (POV)**

Bella has been missing for two days. I feel as if my unbeating heart has shattered into a million little glass knives that pirce my soul and leave me bleeding. Alice's visions have not caught sight of my beautiful angel. She is dancing in the line of sight always to escape. The police are scouring the Port Angelas area. The rusty beast that is Bella's truck was found with blood spater and the door gaping open. No Bella was not found. Charlie is out of his mind crazy searching for his daughter. Jasper avoids me; my emotions too painful for him to endure. My breathing feels constricted as if I'm buried alive or enclosed in a small space. Claustophobia is taking effect, my world in shrinking in on me. The world around me is dull and moonless: the points of light are no longer surrounding me because my sun has came to a stratling crash.

Bella promised me she would return. She hasn't. How did this happend? Why didn't I insist to go with her? The trip with just her and her friends almost didn't end well but I saved her. But Bella wanted to go alone for some unknown reason. What kind of monster has stolen away my love this time? Last was James. I was almost too late to save her from the beast that craved her blood. My short comings are blately clear. Couldn't I be better, for her?

_"Edward?" Bella sighed_

_" Yes?" I breathed, smiling as my love laid in my steel arms. So soft. Her mouthwatering fragerence coming up her in soothing waves._

_She turn to face me and let loose a sigh, "I want to go to Port Angelas."_

_"Ok. I'll come with you. Plus I can take you to dinner." Her face srunches up in a frown._

_"No! I want to go by myself. I MUST go by myself." She demands as her voice becomes higher in pitch. Panic rises in her choclate eyes. Her beauty leaves me speechless._

_My reaspons is a strutted mess, "B...but wh..why? Is some...thing w...wro...wrong?" Panic consumes my whole being. Fear takes over and I can't think of anything but her pain. A breathy laugh escapes her lips and my heart brusts at the sound. She must be fine. I wish I didn't worry so much. In all honesty I can't help it. She is my world and I will do anything to protect her._

_"No, nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Better than fine. I want to get you a surprise. You worry more than necesary, you know that right?" She ask with a little giggle that is so cute. Her breathing is even cute._

_"No, I didn't know that." I say sarcasticly._

My flashback ends and my heart hurts even more. We will find her. We have to. The cops have been watching security videos close to Bella's truck. Nothing has been found yet. They will. I hope. God can't seperate us permentaly.

**Disclaimer: All of the following characters belong to Stepheine Meyer. NO copy right infrigment was intened. The plot line is mine though.**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***

**Hope you guys liked it and I will update next Wensday. Please review and tell me what you think. Critism is welcome. Also, so are suggestions. **


End file.
